


Secret

by softwareinstability



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, kiss prompt, post pacifist best ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwareinstability/pseuds/softwareinstability
Summary: Markus wants to go public, Connor thinks it's a bad idea.A short fill for a Tumblr prompt.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for RK1K, secret kiss.  
> Open to more prompts if anyone would like. :) driftingdeviant on tumblr  
> Having fun writing these.

Markus is brought up short by the limo that's parked outside the airport, apparently waiting for him. He's just come off a flight from Detroit to Washington, and all that he wants is a few minutes of peace. Invited there as an honoured guest to some event that the President is hosting, he's been hounded by the Press everywhere he's gone, and all he wants - _all_ he wants - is to be left alone for five minutes. So the limo, though far too extravagant and only serving to add to his stress levels, is a welcome sight. Just as the only thing that's been keeping him from boiling over is Connor's presence.

"It's around an hour's drive to the hotel," Connor says, going ahead to open the door for Markus. Once they're both sat, the driver closes the door again and Markus exhales at the abrupt, blissful silence. When he opens his eyes again, Connor's smiling at him.

"It _will_ be worse tomorrow. You know that, don't you?"

"Hmm, thanks for that." Markus sighs, settling back into the leather seat, feeling it give to his weight in an incredibly satisfying way. He reaches across the space between them, with a quick glance to the tinted glass up front, and curves his hand over Connor's knee. "So long as you're there, I'll be fine."

"Where else would I be?" Connor asks, covering Markus' hand with his own. "Someone has to keep you from _actually_ exploding."

Markus laughs at the little twitch of a smile Connor gives him, and shakes his head, resting it back for a while to just enjoy the contact between them. The absent movement of Connor's fingers between and over his. He recalls how and where this started, the first desperate kiss that they shared right after one of many rallies, where a bullet had narrowly missed ripping through Markus' head. Connor's stress level had been critical while he apologised for not seeing it, not anticipating it, and Markus had to think fast to calm him down, just grabbed the back of his neck and all but forced a connection so that he could soothe away the panic more efficiently. Connor had sagged into his arms, and Markus still isn't sure if it was that, or the whispered 'I can't lose you', or the simple fact of it being _Connor_ that made him do it. But they've kissed many times since then, and every single one has been different. 

"Connor, I-"

"I know what you're going to say, Markus." Connor's looking straight ahead, not at him, and it makes Markus pull his hand back. "It's just a bad idea at the moment."

"When will it not be?" Markus mutters, dropping his head to rest against the window. It makes a satisfying thud when he hits the glass, and now he can feel Connor staring at him.

"They're having a hard _enough_ time accepting us as living, thinking, _feeling_ beings. I don't think professing our love for one another for everyone to hear is the right way to go just now."

"Why not?"

Connor sighs, rubbing hard at his cheek. Markus is almost certain it's a trait he picked up from Hank somewhere along the way. Though he's never met the man, he can imagine that level of exasperation at working with Connor, at least in the earlier days.

"You're really asking me that? I'm not about to give you a history lesson, Markus. Suffice to say, their tolerance has been stretched far enough just lately. It's too soon to ask them for more, par _tic_ ularly if the request is coming from you."

Markus grinds his teeth, watching out of the window as darkened city streets zip by. "Fine," he concedes, after a moment's silence.

"We've been booked adjacent rooms at this hotel," Connor continues, as if the previous conversation is distant memory now. "I suppose it's to our advantage that they still don't quite understand us. That we don't require.." Markus can feel Connor looking at him again. 

"The point is, it's late. The hotel corridors will be empty. We can be together," Connor adds, as if Markus isn't getting the point. He is, he's just still stewing over the humans and their ridiculous prejudices. "Markus?"

Markus gives in, shaking off the irritation to turn and give Connor the affectionate smile he deserves. He picks Connor's hand up off his knee again and leans over to kiss him, meaning it to be brief, sweet. But Connor draws him in like always with his warmth and the pretty, surprised sound he makes and Markus can't help but respond with the press of his tongue past Connor's lips, the skin of his hand retracting to establish even deeper connection between them. 

_I love you, too. And if we have to keep this secret for now.. then we will._


End file.
